What Happens in the Kitchen
by WorkshopsSecret1111
Summary: Brooke and Lucas don't know each other- not in the beginning, but what starts as a random occurrence of finding each other in kitchens turns into something neither are willing to admit. How many times can they meet up before they start to realize it isn't a coincidence? Snapshots of life changing moments that they always find each other for. Major AU Brucas-Jeyton-Naley
1. Chapter 1: Just So You Know

**A/N: I know, I know. Where have I been? And, more importantly, why am I starting a new story? Well you see, the last four months have royally stressed me out. I won't go into gory details, but let just say that I am just hoping next year is better. With everything going on with my family, I really haven't had time to think about writing. Everything going on around me was and is just so more important and for that I apologize.**

 **I am struggling to write Unsteady, but I have started writing the next chapter. I have the perfect song for it that actually hearing it is what gave me the inspiration to start writing.**

 **This is something short—but not really sweet.**

 **I have already written twelve chapter because it was originally a 30 page one shot that I decided to change into short chapters because I love pairing music with my stories (if you haven't noticed).**

 **I hope everyone has had a splendid holiday season! I celebrate Christmas and it was nice. My husband got me a computer which was much needed and his brother has finished treatments and was home for Christmas morning!**

 **So once again, I know it seems like I drop off the face of the earth a lot and honestly I do. I write for fun, and when I am struggling or my husband is struggling, I find it hard to sit down in front of a computer and write.**

 **My family comes before everything and they have needed me more than my fan fiction has. I am deeply sorry for that and I hope you all will continue to read my stories because I am very excited to continue writing Unsteady. I already know how it is going to end and I really don't think people will expect it. At least I hope not.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **The timeline jumps around a lot in this and it is just small moments that lead to something much bigger if that makes sense.**

 **Also, the grade in the chapter title is the grade that Brooke is in. The POV's jump around a lot, but the grade will be hers.**

 **Chapter 1: Just So You Know — Seventh Grade**

 _It's getting hard to be around you_

 _There's so much I can't say_

 _Do you want me to hide the feelings_

 _And look the other way_

It had started when they were early teens. They had known each practically their whole lives (their dads were best friends growing up), but other than the casual "pass the potatoes," they hadn't really spoken much. Brooke assumed they had nothing in common and Lucas believed himself too cool to sully himself with his little sister's best friend. Even when they passed each other in school, Lucas stared at the ground not wanting people to think he associated himself with a seventh grader.

It was by chance they both happened to be up late and wandering into the kitchen. Brooke had come over as she did every few weeks to hang out with Peyton seeing as they didn't have a cheer competition that weekend. Nathan's friend Haley had been introduced to Peyton and Brooke only a few weeks prior and had instantly hit off and they had planned a slumber party to celebrate.

Peyton and Haley were both passed out in the living room when Lucas sauntered in to grab himself some aspirin to help with a lingering head ache caused by hours of staring at his computer screen.

If she was frightened by his sudden appearance, she didn't show it. She continued to stir her ice cream, mashing it down to soften it and mix the flavors of chocolate and vanilla together. It wasn't the first time he had watched her odd way of eating ice cream, but as always, he found it so weird.

He had found himself entranced the first time he had noticed it. It was during one of Peyton's birthday parties and they had made ice cream sundaes. He and Nathan had come down for something he now can't remember and they sat down with Peyton while she blew out the candles on the tip top of her monstrous sundae.

As all of the girls ate their ice cream, he noticed Brooke. It was the first time he had ever taken the time to notice the brunette who just always seemed to be around. She was eating a mixture of cookie dough and chocolate Oreo ice cream—no whip cream, no sprinkles—just the ice cream . She mashed the frozen treat until the flavors were mixed together and the ice cream was no longer a frozen ice cream, but more resembled soft serve.

It was weird, but she did it every time and tonight was no different.

"What are you doing up?" He asked awkwardly trying to find some way to fill the tense silence.

"I don't sleep very well." She shrugged rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Lucas might have only been fourteen, but anyone with a brain could see dark bags formed under her eyes, and the redness crusting around them.

Lucas knew from listening in on conversations between Peyton and his parents that Brooke was going through a rough time. Her dad had recently been diagnosed with cancer and had been in and out of the hospital the past few weeks.

His dad was taking it especially hard, always finding a reason to go to the car shop even at the most random times. He could only imagine what it must be like for your best friend to be sick. He wasn't sure what he would do if put in the situation.

It was partially why Brooke had been around so much, sometimes even during the school week. His mom had insisted that when Brooke needed to be away from all the hospitals and stress that they would take care of her.

"Oh."

Brooke couldn't stand the sympathy radiating off the word, but she knew it wasn't his fault. They didn't know each other well enough to talk about deep, personal stuff.

She hated silence. She felt the need to fill it, so she whispered: "Hospitals are noisy."

Lucas stilled, not quite sure how to respond to her. This was the longest conversation they had ever had and it had gotten real very fast.

"Yeah, I bet."

She was sitting in the same seat she always sat in when she came over. It was part of the breakfast bar and she had dubbed it her seat many years ago. Lucas hopped on the counter next to sink adjacent to her and stared at the fridge.

"But I have gotten used to the noises. So it is really quiet here—too quiet."

Lucas hadn't even noticed his headache had ebbed away as she spoke, he was too nervous that he was about to deal with a crying girl. At that point, he would get Peyton to deal with the hysterics.

"Why don't you listen to music?"

Brooke had finished her ice cream and pushed it away from her. Lucas didn't question the fact Brooke was so comfortable in his house she got herself ice cream like it was her own home. He wouldn't even do that at Jake's and they were best friends.

"I don't have an iPod."

Lucas nodded. He didn't pride himself on being the greatest person in the world. He cared about his friends and himself. When it came to outsiders, he looked at it in the way that he was sure they had someone looking out for them and it was all a cycle. He wasn't going to give his jacket and be cold when someone else will probably do it.

But as he watched Brooke look more and more tired and agitated, he felt the need to help her out. Just this once.

"Hang on."

Brooke watched Lucas leave the room and she rolled her eyes at him. She felt proud of herself for the five minute conversation they just had. She didn't stutter and she definitely didn't feel a blush on her cheeks. She didn't even know Lucas and what she did know was that he was usually cold to anyone that wasn't Nathan and his mom, but something about him always made butterflies come to life in her stomach.

She was sure Peyton had no idea because she kept a pretty good façade whenever Lucas was concerned, but it didn't make the crush go away.

She went to wash her bowl and had just closed the dishwasher when the floor creaked and Lucas was once again in her vicinity.

"You can use this tonight."

He thrust a silver iPod in her general direction and she looked at it in confusion.

"You don't have to let me borrow it."

"I don't need it. Seriously, just take it." His voice came out gruff and awkward, obviously not used to doing something nice for someone.

"Thanks."

He nodded roughly and stalked out of the room, and Brooke sighed heavily.

Well that didn't help her crush at all.

 **I shouldn't love you but I want to**

 **I just can't turn away**

 **I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

 **I can't look away**

 **I shouldn't love you but I want to**

 **I just can't turn away**

 **I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

 **I can't look away**

 **And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**

 **'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

 ** _[Chorus:]_**

 **Just so you know**

 **This feeling's taking control of me**

 **And I can't help it**

 **I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**

 **Thought you should know**

 **I've tried my best to let go of you**

 **But I don't want to**

 **I just gotta say it all**

 **Before I go**

 **Just so you know**

 **It's getting hard to be around you**

 **There's so much I can't say**

 **Do you want me to hide the feelings**

 **And look the other way**

 **And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**

 **'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 **This emptiness is killing me**

 **And I'm wondering why I've waited so long**

 **Looking back I realize**

 **It was always there just never spoken**

 **I'm waiting here...been waiting here**

 ** _[Chorus]_**


	2. Chapter 2: Lie a Little Better

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2: Lie a Little Better — Sophomore Year**

 _I would be a liar if I said I was fine_

 _But I can't help being honest_

 _And I know now is not the time_

 _'Cause..._ _  
_ _The truth is I'm fallin' to pieces_

 _Anytime that you're around_

 _Trouble is the truth keeps slippin' out_

 _Ooh_

It happens a few more times throughout her seventh grade year. Each conversation getting slightly longer. Never about anything too serious. Neither would even consider the other a friend, but as always, they were cordial.

Peyton and Haley joked Lucas talked more to Brooke than Peyton, but Brooke just shrugged them off. It didn't mean they were friends or anything. He still would never say hello if he saw her in the hallway.

Next thing they know, Brooke is moving a town over. They no longer go to school together and they no longer see each other on a daily basis. Both all about forget their midnight talks and for a few years, they never see each other.

She walks in the front door just as he leaves through the garage. She goes home right as he arrives. Weekends when she comes over, he has his own friends to hang out with.

Next time he sees her, she is sixteen. He steps into the kitchen just getting home from a concert. Nathan instantly goes up to bed, while Lucas finds himself craving chocolate (probably from the few puffs of a joint that was passed around) so he is on the search for the brownies he knows his mom was going to make earlier that day.

He doesn't expect to see her sitting there, a book open and her glasses perched on her nose. Her hair worn wavy and a much lighter color than it once was. She is chewing on her lip, her sweatshirt branded with an old school Tree Hill logo that was most definitely her dad's if the too large size was anything to go by.

He waits a few moments, not sure if he should interrupt her—she seems very involved in her book. She runs a hand through her hair and huffs at something she has just skimmed passed.

"Hey."

She glances up at him— her glasses had large frames that were purple in color and seemed to have specks of pink (It was slightly hard to tell in the dim lighting and his fuzzy vision). He feels a stirring in his stomach that he blames on the hunger. It was just coincidence that it happened to come about when her hazel eyes landed on him.

"Hey, Luke. Long time, no see." She grins.

He hesitates, thinking maybe he should hug her. Isn't that what you do when you haven't seen someone in a few years? But they weren't friends, were they? Sure they talked occasionally, but he talks to his classmates occasionally. Doesn't mean he would hug them if he saw them.

So he stays where he is. He doesn't notice Brooke deflate at his aloofness.

She felt her heart pound at his footsteps. She prided herself on the fact she didn't think about him that often, but as he steps in to the kitchen with his t shirt and jeans she feels her mouth go dry. In the three years since she has seen him, he had grown a whole foot (if not more), and he had packed on the necessary muscle to make it on to the basketball team. She has to avert her eyes before he notices her blatant staring.

She tells herself countless times to not fawn over Lucas Scott—a boy who would never see her as anything more than his sister's friend. They weren't the type of people who got along. He wasn't magically going to like her one day. She wasn't his type. These are the things she told herself over and over again, but as always seeing him makes it all rational thinking go straight out the door.

Maybe it is the way he carries himself with a confidence no boy should ever have so much of. Or the way he _does_ talk to her more than he talks to any one of Peyton's friends. He actually has conversations with her.

She realizes she is way too deep in thought when she hears him speaking.

"Huh?" She said in the most unladylike way possible. Way to make yourself attractive, Brooke.

He just smiles. Damn, he has a nice smile.

But hasn't he always? Isn't that the first thing that made Brooke feel a stirring of a crush? When she was nine and he smiled when she handed him his basketball that almost knocked her over while she was doing a handstand.

"I heard about your dad. I am happy he is okay."

Brooke's smile widens to a point he didn't think she was able to create, but she did. Lucas isn't fourteen anymore. He is seventeen and he knows what a pretty girl looks like.

Years were good to Brooke Davis.

"Thanks. It is pretty amazing. Cancer free for two whole years." She spreads her arms wide like she is giving the air a big hug— a hug for taking care of her dad. She leans far back on the stool and takes a large breath as her arms continue to spread and a lazy grin settles on her face.

Lucas can't help but smile back at her.

She closes her book, pulling herself off the barstool and rounding to where he is standing. Something about being in her close proximity has the drugs in his system raging at full attention. He can feel his blood pumping through his veins.

It is just the weed.

She has on sweat pants that ride low and are too baggy for her petite body. Her whole wardrobe in general was too baggy for her. He figured it had to do with the chilling temp outside—it was rather cool for the beginning of October, but he had already pulled out of his winter jackets for the year.

Somehow she made it look appealing.

"I heard you have been a nuisance recently." She moves to the fridge, his cologne invading her nostrils and she has to force herself not to take a deep breath. She really would like to get through tonight without looking like a crazy fangirl.

She is digging through the fridge, moving around orange juice and left over lasagna before pulling out brownies and whipped cream. He wasn't about to ask how she knew that was what he was looking for.

"How so?" He asks watching her place the containers on the counter.

She looks over her shoulder and rolls her eyes at him. "Peyton."

He groans. He didn't want to deal with this at two in the morning. It was quite a surprise for Lucas when he came home earlier this week to find Jake and Peyton making out on their couch. He had gotten mad, told Peyton she wasn't allowed to date Jake and ended up punching Jake in the face.

Peyton hadn't spoken to him in days. Which really wasn't different for them.

"She'll get over it."

"She really likes him, Luke." The nickname flows off her ruby lips and he is really starting to hate his heightened senses. Everything she does at this moment is pulling him in like she is a warm blanket.

"I know Jake. Jake will hurt her."

"Why? Because he is older? Because he is your friend?" She wasn't angry with him or accusing. She honestly wanted to understand why he was so mad. The innocence in her eyes cuts straight through him.

She leans her back against the sink as he portions out a bowl of brownies—her arms crossed defiantly. She nods when he raises an eyebrow at the second bowl and begin to scoop some out for her.

"Because I know Jake has been with a lot of girls. Plus, it is just weird. My best friend dating my sister. It just causes issues."

"Haley and Nathan date." Brooke points out taking the bowl from him and placing it in the microwave. "You don't see Peyton pitching a fit."

"That's different. Nathan and Haley were friends first. I am pretty sure the whole reason Haley even started hanging out with Peyton was so she could be here and it not be weird. Plus, they aren't dating."

Brooke scoffs. "You and I both know any minute now we are going to hear the footsteps into Nathan's room. The only reason they haven't broadcasted it to your parents is because she wouldn't be able to come over anymore."

She pulls her brownies out, poking the center with her fore finger as she berates him and puts a dollop of creamy goodness on her brownie. She clutches the bowl close to her as she takes a large bite and moans at the gooeyness in her mouth.

She stays next to him instead of going back to her spot and Lucas feels his hair stand at attention. If she keeps making noises like that, he isn't sure if he can control himself. Something about her innocent sounds and how sexual they sound. He had never even thought of Brooke in any other way than acquaintance, but something about tonight has him seeing her in a completely new light.

He isn't sure how to handle it.

He is leaning against the counter, his elbows resting against the marble and around the bowl as through Brooke might take it from him. He is taking large bites of his own chocolatey treat.

As though clockwork, they both hear the creak of the door of Peyton's room upstairs and the soft padding down the hall. Brooke gives Lucas a triumphant smirk as she points her spoon towards the ceiling.

"I should start making bets."

Lucas can't help but roll his eyes at her weirdness.

"It is still different."

She groans around the spoon at him and once again Lucas closes his eyes tight and finds himself counting to ten. He will never smoke at a concert ever again.

"Fine. What if you and I decided to date?" She flings the spoon in between them as though she was giving a presentation and pointing out visuals.

It flew from her mouth before really thinking about what she was saying. The air became thick around them as they stared at each other. Neither wanting to think what it meant to date the other.

It wasn't like he liked her like that. He didn't even really like her as a friend, but he is high and Brooke looked a lot older than she did three years ago.

Neither speak, and Brooke curses her no filter brain. Her crush had sizzled after years of not seeing Lucas. She even had dated a few boys in the past years, but throwing out such a ludicrous idea like dating him made her have to mentally count to ten to make sure she didn't say anything else stupid.

Lucas struggles to answer, his brownie long forgotten. He is now standing full attention in front of her, her looking up at him through her long lashes.

He takes a step away from her—away from the apple smell that he couldn't help but find to be the most calming smell he had whiffed in quite some time.

He needed to get away from her before he did something stupid. He had a feeling Brooke had never even kissed someone (he would later found out he was wrong). If he kept standing near her and her girly smells, he might do something as careless as taking away the innocence in her smile— in her eyes.

"Look, you're being a big brother. I get it, but you are choosing the worst time to decide to be a big brother."

"You're saying I have been a shitty brother?"

Brooke hesitates. Her knee jerk reaction is to say yes. Because he had been for the past ten years she had known him. Peyton would always gush over Brooke's big brother saying she wished she had one like that. Her and Nathan were closer than her and Lucas, but still it didn't compare to Brooke and Benji.

"I'm saying you have been a nonexistent brother. Look, you can't decide now to be protective when you have had years to do that. You have to allow her to make her own decisions. Plus, you tell them not to, she will just go behind your back."

"And if it falls apart?"

"Then you pick up the pieces. You'll figure it out, Luke. Just trust your sister."

She pats his arm initiating the first type of physical contact they have ever experienced. She rubs his forearm slightly with her thumb. It is as though they both realize at the same time what she has done, both zoomed in on the skin to skin contact.

Lucas breaks away first. He didn't even realize she had gotten so close to him. He coughs awkwardly trying to find any reason to break away from the awkward tension that surrounds them.

Brooke's easy smile has faded away from her features and she bolts upright and takes a step away from him, turning to wash out her bowl.

"How do you know I have been a 'nonexistent' brother?"

"Peyton always says she wishes she had a big brother like me."

It stings only slightly. The thought that his sister doesn't even count him as a big brother. It isn't like he tries to be bad. They just have nothing in common. They don't have the same views on anything. They are just too close in age. Plus, she gets bad that he _occasionally_ messes around with her friends.

But then he focuses on Brooke's words. _Like me._ He could have sworn Brooke was an only child.

"Wait, you have a brother? How did I not know this?"

Lucas asks hoping there isn't some tragic story on why Brooke's brother is never around. The irony that he is the nonexistent brother when his room is right next to Peyton's.

"He's ten years older. By the time my family moved back here and I came around your family, he was already in college." She shrugs and now the sweat shirt she is wearing seems to not look as old as he previously thought.

"Oh." He clears his throat. "So y'all are close?"

She nods. "When my dad got sick, Benji dropped out of school for a semester to help out. He and I got even closer during that time."

She watches him a little longer before deciding it is way too late to still be up talking to Lucas. She would never admit to anyone that she sometimes found herself waiting around to see if he would come in late. She enjoyed their kitchen talks. Though she was sure he didn't think twice about them.

"It's getting late. I should probably be getting to bed."

Lucas watches her leave the kitchen and he cant help but think that he shouldn't wait until something terrible to happen before he decides to be a better person and that he definitely shouldn't think dirty thoughts about Brooke Davis.

 **I just missed my exit**

 **Last night I lost my keys**

 **I'm fumbling over the words**

 **I don't feel a bit like me**

 **These days**

 **I would be a liar if I said I was fine**

 **But I can't help being honest**

 **And I know now is not the time**

 **'Cause...**

 **The truth is I'm fallin' to pieces**

 **Anytime that you're around**

 **Trouble is the truth keeps slippin' out**

 **Ooh**

 **Can't seem to hide what I'm feelin'**

 **Can't believe what I'm sayin' out loud**

 **Truth is there's no turnin' back now**

 **I guess I should've learned how to lie a little better**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Been trying to cover**

 **This heart out on my sleeve**

 **Been set on playing this down**

 **But i think you're catchin' on to me**

 **The truth is I'm fallin' to pieces**

 **Anytime that you're around**

 **Trouble is the truth keeps slippin' out**

 **Oh**

 **Can't seem to hide what I'm feelin'**

 **Can't believe what I'm sayin' out loud**

 **Truth is there's no turnin' back now**

 **Well, I guess I should've learned how to lie a little better**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **I'm losing this battle**

 **With every word I say**

 **Wish I had a better lesson**

 **Of not givin' myself away**

 **'Cause...**

 **The truth is I'm fallin' to pieces**

 **Anytime that you're around**

 **Trouble is the truth keeps slippin' out**

 **Oh**

 **Can't seem to hide what I'm feelin'**

 **Can't believe what I'm sayin' out loud**

 **Truth is there's no turnin' back now**

 **Well, I guess I should've learned how to lie a little better**

 **Well, I guess I should've learned how to lie a little better**

 **Please Review! I would love to know what y'all think!**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Nicest Thing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 3: The Nicest Thing— Junior Year**

 _Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen_

 _And I wish that we could see if we could be something_

 _Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something_

Lucas takes Brooke's advice. He apologizes to Peyton and he and Jake play a bruising game of basketball at the river court. Before he realizes it, he doesn't even remember a time before Peyton and Jake were Peyton and Jake. It forces him to get to know his sister in a way he never really thought about. Their relationship doesn't put a strain on his friendship with Jake and by the time they have been dating for a year, he spends more time with Peyton than anyone else.

He also finds himself in close proximity with Brooke on a regular basis.

It starts off with awkward conversations when they are trying to fill the silences that they are hit with when Jake and Peyton walk a few paces ahead of them. It only makes sense for them sit side by side at the movie theater so they have someone to laugh with when Jake and Peyton are too involved in each other to even begin to explain the plot.

When she stays over, he has a feeling Peyton isn't always there. He isn't sure why Brooke would okay staying over when she was sneaking out, but she did it graciously. He asked her once why she did it. She explained after her family moved into the large house they now resided in, she found herself looking for reasons to come to Peyton's. She explained his house held memories that her new house never could. By the time she asks to come over, Peyton usually has already made plans. Peyton understands it isn't always to hangout, but to just have a place to go.

He is silent as she explains it and by the time she says good night to him, he finds himself wanting to learn more about Brooke.

In the most unconventional way, they became friends. They talk to each other, finding comfort in each other when no one else is around. He gets to know and he finds himself wanting to know the mundane things. The things that aren't life changing, but what her favorite food is.

He learns she wants to be a fashion designer. She even showed him some of her designs.

She finds his notebook on the kitchen table once and he is shocked to know she didn't open it. She just pushed it to the side and waited until he opened an entry and pushed it towards her. They never discuss it, they act like he didn't even do it.

They don't go out of their way to talk each other. They allow themselves to find other, but they never seek. Until soon, he is steps away from staying up late just to see if she is around.

Her Christmas break during her junior year, she stays to celebrate her and Peyton's Christmas traditions. He never understood, he wasn't sure they even traded gifts. Usually they would stay up late, watch 80s movies and drink enough hot chocolate that they should be throwing up.

The next morning— as if to make up for the previous night where she was too sleepy to come see him— they stand in the kitchen while his family bustles around them.

"Benji is coming home today. He is actually picking me up."

Lucas feels embarrassment creep over him at the fact he didn't realize she had a brother. She talks about him so often, he wasn't really sure how he could have ever missed it. Maybe because he didn't really listen when she spoke at the dinner table, too involved his own thoughts.

Her excitement radiates off her as she talks about her big brother.

"He is bringing his boyfriend to meet us. They have been together for like a year and we are just now meeting him." Her tone is so annoyed by her brother's antics. "I mean, I have talked to Curtis over phone and through text so I know him. But now I get to see him in the flesh."

Lucas smiles as she rambles never noticing how often she uses her hands when she speaks. Or when she speaks a thought she isn't fond of, her nose scrunches in a quite adorable way.

He goes to respond but his dad coming into the kitchen saying it is time to go and thanking Brooke for locking up behind them.

Next thing Lucas knows, his family is in line to give hugs to Brooke. He stands awkwardly behind them, he even steps forward as though to fall in step and hug her as well. But as always, he stops—he hesitates because he isn't sure how to handle Brooke.

He doesn't know how to handle what he feels for her.

Though he isn't sure he even feels anything for her.

He shuffles between going and making a risky decision, but when his mom says it is time to go, he just gives her a smile and walks out.

He only slightly wonders what it would be like to pull her in close.

* * *

As Brooke watches the family leave, she finds herself feeling downtrodden. Just when she thinks Lucas might actually want something from her, he hesitates, he backs away and he leaves. This wasn't the first time he almost gave her a hug before he backtracked and left her high and dry.

She isn't sure why she allows herself to be set up for disappointment, but she does every time.

She pulls herself off the stool and lets out a loud sigh. She contemplates huffing at her frustrations, but before she even thinks about doing anything else, she hears the door opening up.

She turns to ask if they forgot something when arms are surrounding her and her hands fall limp at her sides. It takes only seconds to realize Lucas is hugging her goodbye before she is wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. She isn't sure where this was coming from and she can't help but ask him as he continued to hold onto her.

"What's this for?"

Lucas tenses in her arms and she mentally berates herself.

"Im not really sure. I just felt like you needed it—or maybe I needed it." He laughed awkwardly, stumbling over a reason to give her.

He wasn't sure what came over him, but he had the door to the garage closed when the words are tumbling out of him that he forgot his phone. He just needed to give her a hug because he saw the look she gave when she saw him step towards her. She wanted a hug from him—a hug so simple but so intimate between to the two.

She pulls away first and keeps her hands on his shoulders. "I can always need a hug. Have a good Christmas."

He nods before turning back and leaving her alone again.

Once she hears the garage closed, she does let out a loud frustrated groan. He never makes it easy for her.

 **All I know is that you're so nice**

 **You're the nicest thing I've seen**

 **I wish that we could give it a go**

 **See if we could be something**

 **I wish I was your favourite girl**

 **I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world**

 **I wish my smile was your favourite kind of smile**

 **I wish the way that I dressed was your favourite kind of style**

 **I wish you couldn't figure me out**

 **But you always wanna know what I was about**

 **I wish you'd hold my hand**

 **When I was upset**

 **I wish you'd never forget**

 **The look on my face when we first met**

 **I wish you had a favourite beauty spot**

 **That you loved secretly**

 **'Cause it was on a hidden bit**

 **That nobody else could see**

 **Basically, I wish that you loved me**

 **I wish that you needed me**

 **I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,**

 **Actually I meant three**

 **I wish that without me your heart would break**

 **I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake**

 **I wish that without me you couldn't eat**

 **I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep**

 **Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen**

 **And I wish that we could see if we could be something**

 **Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something**

 **I would love to see some reviews! I love hearing what people think. This is story is a little weird for me, but I am enjoying writing it! I hope y'all enjoy reading it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Middle of a Memory

**A/n: I usually don't say anything about review because everyone is entitled to their opinion. I understand not everyone likes Brucas or Jeyton. Jeyton has always been a favorite of mine—even more so than Brucas. I always enjoyed Peyton and Lucas as friends, but when they got together I was like okay cool. I still watched One Tree Hill and I still enjoyed it. The thing is that I write for fun which I have mentioned multiple times. The whole point of Fanfiction is to write fandoms in a new way that might not fit the show. So I ask that you only review with what pertains to my story. Constructive criticism please. Going back and forth about Peyton and Lucas and Brooke really upsets me because this is where I go to relieve tension—not see so much hate that isn't even regarding my story. I understand everyone has different opinions but please don't take it out on each other on my story. It makes me not want to even write it anymore. These reviews have nothing to do with what I have written and it really bums me out. And definitely not what I want to start my 2017 with.**

 **I am sorry if that is coming across rude because that is the last thing I would ever want. I am just writing a story about fictional characters in a universe where none of the events of the show happened. I pretty much am just using the names. If you do not like Brucas or Jeyton, that is okay. Please just don't hate on each other because of the ships we like. It is just fiction.**

 **But this a Brucas story. That isn't going to change so please don't read it if you don't enjoy it.**

 **I have never deleted reviews before because I think deleting bad reviews is just not ethically right, but the reviews that have literally nothing to do with my story will be deleted. For that I am sorry, but I really don't see the point for fighting over it.**

 **But on other reviews! I am trying to add Nathan more into it. This started out as a one shot with really short moments so I am going back and trying to lengthen them.**

 **Thank you for the feed back.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 4: Middle of a Memory- Junior year**

"I have a question."

Lucas glances as his twin brother as he continues to dribble the ball.

"Yeah?"

He goes for a free throw, both knowing they needed to be in tip top shape for their game that Friday.

"Whats going on with you and Brooke?" Nathan asks as he snatches the ball as it bounces on the asphalt.

"Nothing, man."

"You sure about that?" Lucas shakes his head as his brother not sure where the line of questioning was coming from.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Nathan lets the ball drop beside him as he turns to his brother. "You two have been doing this weird back and forth all year. You haven't dated anyone in months and don't think I don't hear her sneak out of Peyton's room every time she comes over."

"You sure you don't hear Haley?" Lucas teases his brother who rolls his eyes.

"Not the point."

Lucas goes to make some snide remark about it is just Brooke and he didn't like her, but he couldn't find it in himself so bring her down to make himself feel better. He did enjoy her company and in a very odd way, he had gotten close to her than anyone else he knew. He felt it easy to talk to her and she never made him feel bad for the things he did that he knew were wrong.

"What is the point?"

"The point is that I think even you don't realize you like her, but I think you do. The thing is I can't see why you wouldn't want to." Nathan points out.

Lucas stays silent. Maybe he did like her a little more than he ever thought he would, but he was seventeen. He wasn't looking for some serious relationship like Nathan and Peyton had both found themselves in. He would be going off to college in less than six months—why would he tie himself down?

Besides, Brooke could do a hell of a lot better than him.

"She could do a lot better than me."

"I wont disagree with that." Nathan grinned tossing the ball a little too roughly to his brother. "The secret is to make sure she never realizes it."

"You spend way too much time with Haley."

Nathan laughed as they continued to play and Lucas' mind runs rampant with thoughts of a brunette who had slammed into his life so unexpectedly that he felt like he couldn't breathe.

It was like she was a bucket of ice water that soaked him right when he was in the middle of falling asleep and now with everything in him, he can't go back to sleep the same way.

* * *

That night Haley drags Brooke to a party with her. Haley always wanted to get Brooke to go out and have some fun, but she always found a reason to stay in. On this particular night, Haley mentioned it in front of Brooke's mom so that she had no way to get out of it. She stood awkwardly in the kitchen as Haley looked around for Nathan. Brooke said hello to people she used to go to school with, but for the most part, she nursed her solo cup and sipped slowly.

She had gone through quite the wild stage earlier that year. She had started dating a boy that was into the party ways and she wanted to fit in—she wanted to be cool. So she went to the parties and she became the best as beer pong. She became someone that people liked to be around. Except herself. She didn't like the person she had become. The person who came home early in the morning hung over. The person who had pieces of time missing from her memory. A girl who could easily get in trouble and put more stress on her parents.

Peyton and Haley didn't know that side of her. She never told them about the night she got too drunk and woke up the next morning in her boyfriend's bed and no recollection of the night before. Her first time came and went in a non spectacular fashion. She remembered leaving with a soreness between her legs and she had never been so heartbroken and humiliated.

Felix wasn't a bad guy—far from it. He was a good boyfriend and never did anything she didn't want to do. She would never let anyone think differently of him. She just realized she didn't like the life she had found herself in and so she pulled away. She distanced herself from him and they realized they were better off friends.

So she stopped going to parties and she stayed in and up late playing cards with her mom while they drank coffee with a dollop of chocolate chip ice cream on top. She woke up feeling refreshed, her grades got better, and she liked the girl she had become.

So when they asked her to go out, she always gave an excuse. The reasons were usually awful and she was sure they knew she was lying but they never looked into it. They knew if she didn't want to do something there was no point in pushing it.

"I must say, I am shocked to see you here." Nathan smiled as he took a seat at the table with her.

"Your girlfriend is looking for you."

Nathan looked around before waving her off. "She'll find me eventually. I'm sure she is just talking to someone about doing well in school."

Brooke laughed at his comment knowing he might be right. It is very Tutorgirl-esque to pull one of her tutorees to the side to discuss their grades. Especially if she has had a few drinks.

"But seriously, I thought you were done with parties."

Nathan and Brooke had never been overly close. Of course they were closer than she and Lucas were up until a year ago, but not quite as close as her and Peyton. They could always talk easy with each other about the silliest topics. He was very much like Benji—minus the gay part.

They held secrets for each other that they would never share with anyone else. Nathan knew her at her worse, and she knew him at his. They found each other at rock bottom and quietly became a support system for the other.

He somehow wound up at party she attended last year during a rough patch between him and Haley. She wasn't ready to date him, he was too pompous and egotistical to understand why. He did a few things he wasn't proud of and he hopped from girl to girl trying to mend his broken heart. He was the only person to see Brooke as a party girl and she was the only one to see him make so many wrong decisions that he never wanted to speak of.

"Haley begged me. I ran out of reasons not to come." She shrugged and took a large gulp of her drink. At his worrisome look, she added, "It's apple juice."

Nathan nodded, holding up his own cup. "Water."

"Well aren't we a pair?"

They sat a few moments in a comfortable silence, "You still like him, don't you?"

It was rather embarrassing when Nathan seemed to be the only one that caught on to the crush she harbored for Lucas. Maybe it was because he was Lucas' twin or maybe because he had always been the outside voice of reason, never too close to the drama.

"Nate," She held a warning tone, not in the mood to hash her feelings out.

The first time he realized, he asked the exact same way. They were at her parents' lake house, Nathan and Brooke were sitting on the docks while Lucas, Peyton, and Haley were tubing. She must have been staring when he outright asked if she liked him. She stuttered a response and he told her he wouldn't tell anyone.

He never did— not even Haley.

"Look, I get it is different now. He is around more, you two are friends."

She snorted into her cup as a response.

"You are. What is with you two and denial?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Did he say something?"

"No, but I see the way you two act with each other."

Brooke sighs. Her fingers rubs the rim of the cup that is stained by her lip stain. Her other hand pushes her loose hair behind her ear and she tears her eyes from the cup and to her just-as-sober-as-her friend.

"In what world does that work out for me?" She nudges her chin in the direction to the living room where Lucas is laughing and being the life of the party.

"Well, B. I am not positive but just maybe—the same world where Haley James takes a chance on me." He rests a hand over hers and gives a reassuring squeeze.

"You two are closer than either realize." He adds. He stands then, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Now, I think it is time to save Hales from someone trying to get her to do a keg stand."

Brooke laughed though she felt slightly down.

"You're giving me false hope." She says to his back. He doesn't stop his trek out the door as he responds.

"It isn't false yet."

* * *

Lucas finds her not too long after Nathan has departed. He's giving her a big, lazy grin that she knows is alcohol induced but she can't help but respond with her own. He is pulling her on the "dance floor" which is just the couch pushed out of the way and the lights set to be dim. She tells herself to tell him no, but she just can't find the words.

He has her close, flailing her arms around making her laugh loudly. Before she knows it, the song is turning to a slow one. Brooke has been to her fair share of parties and not once has a slow song come on. It is the whole point of a party—hard and fast and sweaty bodies packed tight together moving to the music and the friction causing an insatiable need.

Not the place for slow music.

But here it was and maybe the partygoers were too drunk and the party was nearing an end and the idea of something slow was a great way to end it.

That was how dance classes always went, wasn't it? You go fast and hard and then slow your heart rate down with whimsical and slow paced.

Or maybe a certain golden couple were just scheming (they weren't subtle in their iPod changing).

But people were pulling their partners in and Lucas was no different. She allowed herself to be swept up into his arms. She allowed herself to think he was doing it because she was Brooke and not just another warm body. As they swayed, his grip on her waist tightened and she allowed herself to think it was because he didn't want to let her go. Her body felt like it was on fire and she couldn't blame it on alcohol which always made her feel fuzzy and warm like a large blanket—the one Benji got her years ago that was heated and kept her perpetually cold feet from turning into icicles— was surrounding her.

His hot breath ghosted over her temple and she chanced a look in his eyes to the dark shade of blue they had turned. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed in a dramatic tightness and she felt herself in a daze as her eyes fell shut too.

She poked her tongue to wipe her lips from the sudden dryness that took over. Her whole mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton and she forgot how to create saliva.

And just as he leans in, and his lips touch hers and enough pressure is applied to shock her back into reality, she smells the lingering scent of cheap beer on his breath and she loses all the butterflies that took home in her belly.

He was drunk. He wasn't thinking clearly and she wasn't about to be the next girl Lucas picks up at a party.

She was worth so much more than that.

She pulls away and untangles herself from him though her heart and her body begs her not to. It was so warm with him and for the first time, her body felt like it could settle instead of being in a constant state of going.

He's reaching for her, but she is already putting space between them as she whispers: "I got to go."

And she doesn't wait for him to respond or for Haley to come find her as she is rushing out the door and calling her mom who she knew would still be up on the small chance Brooke needed her.

She couldn't wait for the aftermath or the moment when Lucas shrugs it off and goes and finds someone new.

She refused to let herself think it was anything more than a drunken kiss. She wasn't about to give herself false hope.

She had no idea the broken look on Lucas' face when she walked away was more than just missing a chance with bedding a new girl.

 **Baby, it just took one look at you**

 **For me to change my one drink order to two**

 **Like we already knew each other**

 **Like we been talking all night**

 **About a minute into our first dance**

 **We got blindsided by your friends**

 **All in a hurry like you had to go**

 **Didn't they know you can't leave someone**

 **Girl, you can't leave someone**

 **In the middle of a dance floor all alone**

 **In the middle of an old school country song**

 **Right when I was just about to lean on in**

 **Why'd you have to go then?**

 **Baby, in the middle of the glow of the neon light**

 **It shoulda, coulda, woulda been the night of our lives**

 **Girl, it ain't right, no**

 **How you gonna leave me right in the middle of a memory?**

 **We were gonna dance till they shut it down**

 **People'd be staring while I spin you 'round**

 **Thinking we were so in love, yeah**

 **They wouldn't know we hadn't even hooked up**

 **I'd get your number and I'd give you mine**

 **And we'd be hanging out tomorrow night**

 **But now I don't know where you are**

 **I'm under these lights right here in the dark**

 **In the middle of a dance floor all alone**

 **In the middle of an old school country song**

 **Right when I was just about to lean on in**

 **Why'd you have to go then?**

 **Baby, in the middle of the glow of the neon light**

 **It shoulda, coulda, woulda been the night of our lives**

 **Girl, it ain't right, no**

 **How you gonna leave me right in the middle of a memory?**

 **Yeah, it's like you walked right out in the middle of a movie**

 **Tore the back half out of a book**

 **And no, you'll never know, girl, what you did to me**

 **It ain't right saying goodbye**

 **In the middle of a dance floor all alone**

 **In the middle of what could've been our song**

 **Right when I was just about to lean on in**

 **Why'd you have to go then?**

 **Baby, in the middle of the glow of the neon light**

 **It shoulda, coulda, woulda been the night of our lives**

 **But, girl, it ain't right, no**

 **How you gonna leave me right in the middle of a memory?**

 **In the middle of a memory**

 **In the middle of a memory**


End file.
